


Twitch plays Avengers

by Eshnoazot



Series: Avengers prompt ficathon [8]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Twitch - Freeform, Twitch plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshnoazot/pseuds/Eshnoazot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt: The Avengers need to fight Loki but are being controlled by 70,000 people in a Twitch chat room."</p>
<p>“We can’t battle until we neutralize this magic,” Cap’s voice came over the com, “Is anyone in a position to act?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been firing arrows at political billboards for the past twenty minutes,” Hawkeye complained, ”Also, I’m 90% sure that the Hulk is trying to either eat the Statue of Liberty, or produce a new species if you catch my drift. Someone sure hates democracy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitch plays Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Codydaviestv over on the tumblr.

“ _Are you goddamn kidding me_ ,” Iron Man ground out from inside his suit, twirling through the air, and narrowly missing slamming into another building, “ _Are you KIDDING ME_?”

Between each rapid-twirl he caught sight of the less-loved Norse God sitting at a cafe, sipping coffee nonchalantly while he flickered through a book. Seemingly feeling the glance, he looked up and waved merrily before kicking his feet back up to rest on Thor’s hammer.

“ _We can’t battle until we neutralize this magic_ ,” Cap’s voice came over the com, “ _Is anyone in a position to act_?”

“ _I’ve been firing arrows at political billboards for the past twenty minutes_ ,” Hawkeye complained, ” _Also, I’m 90% sure that the Hulk is trying to either eat the Statue of Liberty, or produce a new species if you catch my drift. _Someone sure hates democracy_.”_

_"I am attempting to make a most delicate beverage for my brother,"_ Thor announced, _“Your coffee is much more complex than I had assumed.”_

“ _Where are you Cap? I have a visual on everyone but you_ ,” Black Widow announced; Iron man could see her vibrant red hair as she ran back and forth, jumping over fallen obstacles like a poor, but  _functional_  game of _QWOP_.

More than he could say for himself.

“ _I’m sitting in a corner_ ,” Cap admitted, “ _On the steps of the New York Justice_ _Center_.”

“ _Aww_ ,” Iron Man coo’d, “ _Did someone get a time out_?”

"… _I keep hitting myself in the face with my SHIELD_ ,” Cap cut back, as close to a snap as he could get,  _“If you make a comment Stark, I will ground you for all future missions.”_

" _We have_ vengeful gods,” Iron Man noted with a smirk in his tone, “… _Oh no_. _No no no no no_ -  _JARVIS_?”

_"It is quite fine sir,"_  JARVIS added,  _"I found the control centre for Loki’s magical attack."_

_"Disable it!"_

_"I’m afraid that disabling is not an option sir,"_  JARVIS sounded remorseful,  _"I’m afraid that the mission objective goals must be completed, failure to do so will only result in pro-longed paralysis."_

_"More details, buddy, how are we going to get out of here,"_  Iron Man retorted, as he started gyrating mid-air,  _"Sooner rather than later. My repulsors just started charging- The media is going to have a field day with this."_

_"Control was redirected to a live streaming website in which viewers can also issue commands to the playable characters,"_  JARVIS paused,  _"In order to assist with the previous illogical and impossible goals, I implemented a system known as Democracy, in which commands are chosen via a vote-based system, rather than the previous system of anarchy."_

_"I’m not seeing the silver lining here, buddy,"_ Iron Man sighed, “Repulsors at 40% charge- JARVIS reroute them through the secondary system and try to limit the power output-  _How many revenge plans do I need to implement once this modern day horror story is over?”_

_"Rerouted. 70,674 sir,"_ JARVIS helpfully added, as Iron Man was repeatedly slammed into a wall,  _"It appears that Twitch Plays the Avengers has become a viral hit. However, a riot has started in response to the new system of Democracy, which may account for your current difficulties."_

_"JARVIS, I’m proud of you; baby’s first riot, but when I get home w_ _e’re making a virus,”_ Iron Man cheerfully responded, past gritted teeth, as he watch his repulsors slowly charge, _”We’re going to burn the soul out of the Internet.”_

_"Of course, sir. Repulsors at 70%," Jarvis paused, " _A pseudo-religion has started around you all. I conclude as Captain America was seen as the figurehead of Democracy he has been sidelined as a False Prophet. Hawkeye has been dubbed the Bird Saviour.”__

_"YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY FOLLOWERS STARK!"_

_"Having fun destroying Democracy there, Gandhi?"_

_"STARK!"_ Hawkeye called again, before letting off a rapid-fire string of curses,  _"I’m coming in hot, you better catch me."_

_"What-"_

_"CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER-"_

With a slam, Hawkeye hit Iron Man, sending the already spinning Iron Man into a dive. The archer fumbled with his bow in a clumsy move but still managed to load an arrow and fire it off, before leaning backwards and falling with a shriek. At the last moment, Iron mans foot jerked back and caught the scruff of his shirt on a protruding metal plate. The sigh of relief was clearly audible even without the comm.

Suddenly the suit gave a shudder, as the suit powered down, sending the two men into high pitched shrieks of terror. Suddenly they lurched as Iron man regained control, and swept Hawkeye up into his arms with alarm so tangible that Iron Man’s face-plate itself looked stricken.

The two glanced back towards Loki, who frowned at them as he tried to pull Hawkeye’s arrow from the cover, while Thor placed his hand on his younger brother’s shoulder with a disapproving expression.

"Well," Hawkeye was the first to recover, stretching out his limbs with a relieved expression, "That’s 13 hours of my life that I’m never getting back. I say we all splurge out on masseuse, on SHIELD’s dime, who’s with me?"


End file.
